


by any other name

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Skye is looking into her family. Again.





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> for @whistlingwindtree on tumblr. i apologize for the general mediocrity here. takes place in some kinda au where there's no avengers or s.h.i.e.l.d. or inhumans or ghost rider but natasha romanoff is still famous. for some reason. i hope you enjoy.

“Skye?” Robbie walks into the kitchen, squinting against the dim light of the buzzing bulb above the table. Skye looks up from her work and over her shoulder at him, blinking in confusion.

“Go back to bed,” she says. Her voice is soft and raspy, nearly a whisper. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Why are you up?” Robbie steps up behind her chair, looking over her shoulder at the papers spread across the kitchen table. Skye scoops them up, pushing them into a pile so that none are clearly visible.

“Go back to bed,” Skye says again, not looking up at Robbie.

“What’s wrong?” Robbie slips into the chair next to Skye, looking at her intensely. Skye doesn’t meet his eyes. “Skye, what’s going on?” Skye hesitates for a moment before sighing and pushing one of the papers across the table. Robbie takes it, turning it around and frowning as he begins to read.

“Genealogy,” he says after a moment. “You’re looking into your family. Again.” Skye takes the paper back.

“You don’t have to make it sound like a bad thing.” Skye’s voice is low to keep from waking Gabe in the other room, but the venom in her tone is clear.

“I’m not,” Robbie says. He rests his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s the third time, Skye. I just think you’re setting yourself up for disappointment.”

“It’s worth the risk,” Skye says. Robbie lowers his hands and looks up at her, but Skye isn’t looking at his face. Her gaze is locked on the small black script on his wrist. He rubs at the mark, almost self-consciously.

“I told you,” Robbie says. “It doesn’t matter if it’s your name or Natasha fucking Romanoff’s. I love _you_.” Skye looks down at her own mark. _Robbie Reyes_ is written across her right wrist, in small, uniform, black letters.

“What makes you think it’s about you?” Skye takes his hand, tracing the complicated Chinese characters on his skin. “I could just be curious about my parents.”

“I don’t think it’s about me,” Robbie says. He catches Skye’s hand in his own and raises it to his lips. Skye smiles just a bit as he kisses the back of her hand lightly. “I think I’m the excuse you use because it’s easier to pretend it’s about me than to admit you’re searching because you want a family.” Skye’s smile drops.

“Fuck you, too,” she says, only half-kidding. Robbie runs his thumb over the back of her hand.

“ _We’re_ family, Skye,” he says. “Me and you and Gabe, right? In it for the long haul.” Skye nods reluctantly. “And if you wanna find your parents, I’ll support you. I’ll help, if I can. But you don’t have to do it because of blood or genetics or any marks on my skin, because none of that means a damn thing, alright?”

“Alright,” Skye agrees. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Robbie says. He stands, offering his other hand to Skye as well. “Now come back to bed. It’s your turn to take Gabe to school tomorrow.” Skye groans.

“Fine,” she says, rolling her eyes. “But I’m only listening because I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn. I’m still mad at you for calling me out like that.” Robbie grins.

“Be mad as long as you want,” he says. “You’re hot when you’re pissed.” Skye shoves him, and, laughing quietly, they walk back through the small, badly lit apartment and go back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. any notes on characterization are appreciated, since this is my first shot at quakerider. i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
